


Alone Together

by EnsignOrSutin



Series: Timey Wimey Hurt/Comfort Cuddle Dungeon [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Inside the TARDIS (Doctor Who), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignOrSutin/pseuds/EnsignOrSutin
Summary: Yaz and Bill discover the last thing in the Tardis they could have expected. Each other.
Relationships: Yasmin Khan/Bill Potts
Series: Timey Wimey Hurt/Comfort Cuddle Dungeon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938427
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femslash February





	Alone Together

Of all the wonders she'd experienced during her time since she met the Doctor, the one thing that Yaz was most grateful for was Bill. For everything she'd ever seen, heard, tasted, and experienced, each time she walked out through the Tardis doors she could never have guessed that it was when she made her way back inside that she'd have found the one person she could tell everything.

Although she would never accuse the others of making her feel like an outsider, Graham and Ryan were more family than they'd ever admit, and it wasn't unusual for the Doctor to be off doing Doctory things. Every now and then she had time to herself, and when travelling in an endless host and hostel all in one, who wouldn't wander off and explore? Which is precisely how she met Bill.

Yaz wasn't sure who was the more surprised, and what they were most surprised about. Separately examining their new home away from home, Yaz and Bill had both opened doors to their room at precisely the same time with no expectation of seeing another soul on board, let alone a fellow traveller from the same place, but somehow a different time. Neither could explain it, and both had soon given up even trying to question the idea of coincidence inside a time machine which had a mind, and a will, of its own, and they soon settled in to enjoying each other's company.

They kept the room their very own secret, and over time(s) had even made a few adjustments to make it more comfy. They brought pillows and blankets when their contemporaries weren't looking, and within the seven walls and two ceilings of this peculiar room had both made the den that neither had as a child. They had sleepovers together where they would swap adventures, never needing to hold back on any details they could never tell their friends back home, and experience even more of the universe through each others mind blowing tales.

But more than this, whenever they arrived they always did so independently together as though they were somehow synced. Knowing they would only be gone for five minutes or less as far as the others were concerned, their time together with a kindred spirit was one where they found they could truly open up about the not so wonderful side of life with the Doctor. Who else but Bill could empathise with Yaz's encounter with the Dregs? Likewise Bill could think of no-one else who could even remotely understand killer emojis in the way that Yaz did.

Having found comfort in their room and each others arms, perhaps it was no surprise that they'd eventually found comfort in each others embrace.

Lying in a post-coital glow with Bill in her arms, her own naked body spooning the length of her lover's bare skin, once more Yaz opened up to the only person she could, but this time with a difference. Absent mindedly stroking Bill's arm, this time the one thing on her mind wasn't what she had faced in the past, but what she dreaded about the future.

"Cyber Men?" Bill asked. "Never heard of them. What do they do, like, invade planets with dick pics or something?" she joked keeping the mood light, and her confidante relaxed.

Yaz couldn't help but laugh, and held Bill even closer. In all of time and space she thought, this was the one place she felt like she belonged as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment they shared together. Whatever horrors her future had in store, she hoped they would at least never be a part of Bill's.


End file.
